The Super Saiyan Among Us
Ages Vegeta-15 Raditz-13 Nappa-16 Goku-9 Tarble-12 Cooler- at least 800 Salza-22 Jeice-21 King Vegeta-39 Chapter One Frieza had heard of the Super Saiyan Legend, and was killed because of it by the Super-Half-Saiyan son of Vegeta, Trunks (of another timeline) after already being defeated by Goku, a Saiyan from Earth. But, lets just say none of that ever happened. Lets just say that Cooler was the tyrant. The Saiyan Owner. Spoiler: Frieza is not going to be in this story, because Cooler replaces him. Would Trunks would have killed Cooler the same way, or will Vegeta kill him 1st and acheived his goal of becoming a Super Saiyan? Or will it be Bardock that becomes the Saiyan legend? Find out now, in this special saga of DragonBall Z! This is the story of Cooler's demise by the hands of a Saiyan. Now Cooler was not as ignorant as his younger brother, though at times his Icejin nature did get the best of him, in fact he loved a good fight, but barely got one because his power was just too over-whelming. Unlike his brother, Cooler never played with his opponents, if he even thinks that his opponents' power is even close to his, he transforms into his additional transformation. Cooler does get cocky at times, but calms it down when he realizes the opponent may have the slightest chance at beating him. He had also heard of the Saiyan Legend but wasn't scared. In fact, he liked the idea of someone this strong, as they might actually be able to challenge him in strength. Recently, everyone had been so inferrior to him that no one would be able to fight him, with any success anyway. He wanted to see this Super Saiyan, because he wanted to see if anyone was able to surpass him in strength. So he wanted to see what made the Saiyans tick. "Salza," Cooler called for his henchman. "Yes, Emperor Cooler?" Salza asked "Tell me more about the fabled Super Saiyan, I've heard so much about," Cooler commanded. "Well, the Super Saiyan is a Saiyan with overwhelming power, fueled by rage, and the last one was spotted over 1000 years ago. Legend tells, the power the form contained was too much stress on the body, that he could only retain it in his Oozaru form, as a golden Oozaru. They said that much power eventually destroyed him." Salza said as he told his master the story. "Interesting, well I want you and Jeice to scan the planet to find out who the likely canindates are for transformation." Cooler commanded. "Sir, Yes, Sir." said Salza, who then flew toward the exit of the ship. "Jeice, come on, we got a mission." Salza yelled to his fellow Spicejin. Salza got to the exit and awaited Jeice's arrival. When Jeice arrived at the exit, Cooler called to them. "Engage in combat with the King, his Royal Guards, the Saiyan Elite Army, and the Prince, but don't kill, i want to see what is in store. If you guys fail me, I'll have to handle it myself, and you don't want me to do that, because then the whole planet will be in shangals." said Cooler. "Yes sir, Fight, but no kill. Got it." Said Jeice, as him in Salza began to descend upon Planet Vegeta. "A fight with the king, your going to have to use a quarter of your strength, because Cooler said no killing." informed Jeice. "I don't care with Cooler said, I need to enjoy a nice bloodbath for a change." blurted Salza. 'Well it's going to be you own once Cooler slaughters you for your disobedience." said Jeice. "Cooler wouldn't kill me. You and I are his strongest and most loyal guards." Salza pointed out. "But he could get the job done himself.' Jeice hinted. "He really can't though. I know he's super strong and all, but like that Super Saiyan myth I was telling him about, Cooler's power is unstable. He has me study all of the known species, including his own. Cooler's Icejin body is really not built to handle the power his fifth form brings." Salza explained. "Interesting. Tell me more." said Jeice. "Well, the natural Icejin is meant to have only three forms. The really strong ones are born with four, and which each transformation, becomes more stronger. But a fifth form, a fifth form is something only Cooler has. A fifth form is unheard of. In this form, he is so powerful that he can't maintain it for very long. The longer he stays in that form, the more unstabble he becomes. In that form, he's even stronger than the king of their race, his father, King Cold. Anyway, on with the mission." Salza explained, as they continued to walk toward the Royal Palace. "This is taking too long, lets fly there," said Salza as he took off with Jeice right behind him. While the two zoomed through the air, down below, Bardock had just come from his mission on Planet Kannassa. Bardock ran to the Royal Palace, as fast as his mangled body would allow. When he got there, the guards stopped him. "What is your buisness with King Vegeta." said the head of the elite guards. "I, huff huff, need...the...healing...chamber." Bardock barely got out and then collapsed. "Get him in there, stat. He's in critical condition." the head guard. The other guards picked Bardock up and rushed him to the healing chamber. While they were inside, Jeice and Salza landed in front of the palace. "Stop, why are you here, you don't even look like Saiyans." said the guard, who threw his spear in front of the two. "A spear, really, the best weapon you have, is a spear?" asked Jeice sarcastically. Jeice then snatched the spear and broke it in half. Jeice then kneed the guard in his stomach, which brought him halfway down, and then in his face. Jeice then picked the guard up by his armor and threw him aside. The two then walked in. As they were walking to the throne room, which was straight ahead, Salza commented. "Jeice, why didn't you finish him off? You had the perfect opprotunity!" said Salza. "Because, unlike you I follow orders, and I know you explained why we don't have to listen, but I don't want to take any chances." said Jeice. Then Salza and Jeice got to the throne room and approached King Vegeta. "Who are you, and why are you here?" The King questioned. "Jeice, let me take him, you got the last one." said Salza. "Fine." Jeice replied. Salza then flew to King Vegeta threw him out of the throne and in Jeice's direction. Jeice side stepped and King Vegeta hit the wall. The King then stood up and dusted himself off. "Okay, you want a fight? Now you got one. Energggggggggggggggggggggy BLAST!' yelled the king as he blasted a ki blast at Salza, instead of hitting Salza, it hit Jeice, and he fell to the ground. "Stronger than you look." Said Salza, who then flew up to the king and kicked him in his neck, which broke it. Salza then put King Vegeta in an arm lock and twisted them until he screamed. "But still not as strong...AS ME!" Salza yelled. "aaaaah, ugh, stop...please, I BEG OF YOU.WHY...ARE YOU...DOING...THIS??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" King Vegeta asked in pain. "The King of All Saiyans begging for mercy? Hilarious." Salza loosened his grip on the King's right arm. The king then elbowed Salza in the stomach, which made him release him. Salza was hunched over. "You basterd" he yelled. The kng then flew over to him, and elbowed him in the head, making him fall to the ground next to Jeice. Jeice then whispered to Salza. "Go, I got it from here, tell Master Cooler, I'll return in due time." "OK," said Salza. Salza then stood up. "You won this round, but when I come back for my comrade, your doomed." said Salza who then flew away. Once Salza was far enough. "So now what, you want round 2?" asked King Vegeta, still on his knees in pain. "No, actually, I want to help, that's why I stayed here. Help me up if you please." asked Jeice. King Vegeta cautiously helped Jeice up. "Explain yourself." said King Vegeta. "First off, my name is Jeice, I am one of Emperor Cooler Highest Ranking Officials. But I hate being under him. He had heard of the Super Saiyan Legend, so he wanted to see who was the best canindate for the transformation, to see if he the Legendary warrior could challenge him. So, you being the king, he thought you were a likely canindate. So he sent us, as the Highest Ranking Officials, to test your strength. of course, we're stronger being right under Cooler in strength, even though he is way stronger. That pain was faked by me and my partner. Then, I plan on rebelling against them with you, thats why I told him to go ahead. Because although we're the main combat warriors, we also have other jobs. Salza's is to study the habits, strengths, and weaknessess of other species. Mine is to investigate those species. That is why I found out a fact about you Saiyans that Salza had overlooked: your zenkai ability. I know that you guys increase substantialy after recovering from the brink of death. This is why I request you put me in the healing chamber and put Saiyan blood in me." Jeice explained. "There is an easier way. My son, Prince Vegeta was telling my about these mystical balls called Dragon Balls, they are seven balls that, when gathered together, will summon a dragon, who will grant any one wish." King Vegeta said. "I heard of these balls, they are made by the healer Namekians, on Planet Namek, and there is a set on Earth. Its going to take longer if we gather them, so I guess the Saiyan Blood?" asked Jeice. "If that is your wish, but I have a whole Saiyan race under my control, so you better not betray me." said the King. Meanwhile, above Planet Vegeta in the spaceship. 'You mean Jeice said he can handle it alone? Disregarding my orders! How dare he take it upon himself! I said I want the Super Saiyan brought to me and he stays there! Go retrieve him Salza! If he betrays us, I'll handle him personally! However if you join him, I will slay you as well. Understand?" asked Cooler threatingly, as he made a gesture of spliting Salza's neck if the thought of crossing him ever came to his mind. "I understand sir!" Salza said nervous. Salza was just about to exit the ship, when he heard his master call his name. He turned to see what he needed, as he knew the consequences for ignoring Cooler would be instant death without second thought. "Oh and Salza, one last thing. I'll be listening." He said as he used his finger to point at his ear and scouter and then back to Salza. "Yes sir." he said just before exiting the ship. Chapter Two In two days, alot had happened. Bardock was healed and as strong as King Vegeta. Jeice's transformation to a Saiyan was complete. He was still recognizable by his voice and purple armor. Although he had a tail, since he wasn't a real Saiyan, he could not turn Oozaru. His powerlevel was the highest on the planet by far. "Although I'm on your side now, I still want to find the Super Saiyan, it's the only way we have a chance at beating Cooler." Category:Alternate Category:Alternate timeline Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Bardock. Category:Cooler Category:Goku484 Category:Vegeta Category:Super Saiyan State Category:Salza Category:Jeice Category:Raditz Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Tarble Category:Super Saiyan Forms